Forget Me Not
by AliasCSINYFriendsER
Summary: Summary: What happens when a perp’s family member comes in search of his own form of justice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Law & Order:SVU. All that credit belongs to Dick Wolf and his crew…lucky people. Do they realize how lucky? Anyway, yeah…moral of the story: DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. grins_

**Summary: **_What happens when a perp's family member comes in search of his own form of justice? _

I'm dedicating this story to Kelly of the midnight dawn because she has inspired me to write my very first SVU fanfic…and she's been oh so helpful. Thanks for helping me Kelly!

Chapter 1:

"Hey Liv," Elliot Stabler greeted as Olivia Benson plopped down at her desk.

She glanced up at him with a bored expression. She mumbled a reply and moved some files around.

Elliot smirked and leaned forward to rest his arms on the hard surface of his desk. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Olivia responded curtly, opening an old, random case file, to avoid looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He shook his head. "Don't think you're gonna get out of this, Liv. I've known you too long for that." He studied the file she was glancing through. "We closed that case weeks ago," he told her softly.

Olivia slammed the folder shut and rose from her desk. "All right, Mr. Know-it-all, if you want to know what's wrong so bad just open your eyes!" she blurted out. Cringing, she realized she just opened a rather large can of worms. Escaping the room, she headed for the one place she knew she could think: the roof.

_Why did I react like that?_ Olivia wondered as she sat on the ledge, staring down at the bustling city. _He was just being nice._

Back in the squad room, Elliot tidied up his desk in order to give Olivia time to cool off. Deciding that ten minutes was enough, he glanced around the room before following his partner's path to the roof. Once there, he opened the roof door slowly so as not to startle her.

"Hey," she called out sheepishly. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he came to sit next to her. "Sorry for that outburst back there."

Elliot chuckled slightly. "No problem. Everything okay though?" he asked with concern. He reached out and ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

Olivia sighed. "Well…yeah…I guess I'm just sick of this current case. For some reason it's really getting to me." She tried not to let it show just how much she enjoyed him touching her. "No child should ever have to go through that."

Elliot nodded. He could understand completely because he thought of his own kids every time. This particular case was about a little five-year old girl who was the victim of child pornography and physical abuse. Every day, they got a little closer to solving it but at the end of the day, there was another roadblock to prevent them from continuing.

"I don't think it's just that though. There's more that's bothering you, isn't there?" he wondered. "I mean, you told me that I should 'just open my eyes.' What are you talking about?"

Olivia sighed, feeling embarrassed again. "I don't want to explain that right now." After a brief moment of silence, she asked softly, "How was your date the other night?"

_Could that be what's bothering her? Does that mean she likes me too? _He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. _Too? Where did that come from? _He blushed slightly as he noticed her staring curiously. "Sorry. Umm, the date was okay," he answered, remembering her earlier question.

Olivia hid the small smile that threatened to spread across her face. _He only said okay! He also sounds like he doubts even having the date in the first place._ She nodded politely, not wanting to further that conversation. She glanced out across the city again, losing herself in her thoughts.

Elliot touched her shoulder. "Want to ask Cragen if we can call it a day? We could go hang out in Central Park, get some Chinese food…ya know, the good stuff."

She turned to him and grinned. "That sounds like a great idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Law & Order:SVU. All that credit belongs to Dick Wolf and his crew…lucky people. Do they realize how lucky? Anyway, yeah…moral of the story: DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. grins_

**Summary: **_What happens when a perp's family member comes in search of his own form of justice? _

I'm dedicating this story to Kelly of the midnight dawn because she has inspired me to write my very first SVU fanfic…and she's been oh so helpful. Thanks for helping me Kelly!

Chapter 2:

"Okay," Elliot started, pushing open the doors of the precinct. "Park or food first?"

Olivia thought for a minute before replying, "Why don't we grab food and take it to the park?"

"That sounds like a great idea," he smiled warmly. "Let's grab some take-out from our usual Chinese place."

She nodded, tucked her hands into her pockets and walked along next to her partner. Lost in thought, she didn't hear him when he called her name. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, startled. "Huh? What?"

Elliot smiled and held the restaurant's door open for her. "I just said, 'we're here.' Want your usual?"

"Sure," she grinned, standing next to him at the counter. As they gave the man behind their order, Olivia turned to face Elliot and asked, somewhat concerned, "How have you been doing lately? I mean, obviously you had that date but we haven't been talking like we used to."

Elliot shifted uncomfortably and glanced off to the side. "Well, the date wasn't that great but let's not talk about me. What's going on with you?" he rushed on quickly.

Olivia shook her head. "El, I want to know what's going on with you. Why do you always have to avoid me like that?" she asked, frustrated. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple as if warding off a migraine. "I wish you would just confide in me," she whispered, "You should know, by now, that I'm always here for you."

He watched her carefully, following her every movement. "Liv," he started carefully, "maybe, I just don't want to talk about things right now. How about I'll let you know when I need your shoulder to cry on?" he asked, trying to make light of their situation.

She allowed him a small smile. "Okay. But don't wait too long," she warned.

Their moment was soon interrupted as the food made its presence on the counter. "Well, I'll let this drop for now since you're buying lunch," she said teasingly. "Let's just go enjoy our afternoon then."

He nodded as he lifted the bag of food off the counter, paid the man, and escorted her out the door. Deciding it was too nice of an afternoon to grab a taxi, they decided to walk the seven blocks to Central Park. As they leisurely strolled down the sidewalk, they discussed menial things from the latest Nicks game to the latest, stupid theory Munch devised about the government watching them through their computer screens.

Entering the park, Elliot led them to a nice shady place beneath a tall oak and plopped down in front of it. "This is a nice spot," he stated matter-of-factly.

Olivia chuckled and sat next to him and crossed her legs, Indian style. "Sure. Now give me my food," she demanded playfully. As she went to open the bag, Elliot snatched it from her playfully.

"Let me pass the food out," he requested, a silly grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia wondered how they could be dead serious one moment and ridiculously playful the next. Shrugging herself out of her thoughts, she accepted her cartons of orange chicken and beef with broccoli. "You know," she began thoughtfully, after a few bites, "I haven't played basketball in forever."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You?" he questioned. "You play basketball?" he continued incredulously.

She shot him an indignant look. "Yes," she huffed. "I play. Just haven't played against _you_," she emphasized, waving her fork at him. She poked it back into the beef and broccoli, stabbed one of each and lifted it back to her mouth.

"Are you challenging me then?" he wondered around a bite of his moo shoo pork. He snuck his fork into her orange chicken and stole a bite.

Glaring at him playfully, she answered, "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" she took a few more bites and continued to stare at him.

Elliot swallowed hard as he felt himself falling into the depths of her dark chocolate eyes. "N-n-no," he stuttered. He cleared his throat and tried again, "No, I just don't want you to be sorely disappointed when I kick your ass."

Finishing off her beef and broccoli, she calmly chewed the last bites and then chucked the empty container at his head. "Let's play and then we'll see who can kick whose ass." She stood and dusted her pants off, offering a hand to her partner.

He grasped it and hauled himself up before squatting down to gather up their trash. They headed back down the way they came and he tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan. "Meet me at the park by my place in thirty minutes," Elliot said, referring to his new apartment. He checked his watch. "We'll have a few hours before school gets out and all the high school kids come flocking to the courts."

Olivia laughed as she hailed a taxi. "I'll be there. Be sure you bring an ice pack!" A taxi pulled up to her and she got in.

He watched her, confused. "An ice pack, for what?"

"Your bruised ego!" she called out as the taxi drove off as per her directions.

Shaking his head, he watched the taxi drive off. He faced on-coming traffic and hailed his own cab. When the cab pulled up in front of his complex, he tossed some money at the driver and ran up the steps, sticking his key in the lock. Once inside, he ran the three flights up to his apartment and burst inside, excited about playing a game of basketball with his gorgeous partner.

Olivia rushed into her building and didn't bother to wait for the elevator, taking the stairs, two at a time. Once she reached her door, she excitedly unlocked it and rushed into her room to change. Pulling on a pair of track pants and a spaghetti strap tank, she ran to her hall closet and dug around for her Nikes. Locating those, she plopped down in the hall and pulled them on and laced them up.

A quick glance at the clock on her DVD player told her she needed to hurry up – she was wasting valuable game time. Grinning to herself, she made sure she had her badge, keys and gun with her. Satisfied, she locked her door and quickly left the building in search of a cab.

When she arrived at the park, she saw Elliot warming up on the farthest court. Paying the driver, she jogged over to her partner. "Hey," she called out.

"Took you long enough," he teased, before running up and executing a lay-up. Retrieving the ball, he met her halfway, dribbling the ball. "Ready to lose?"

"Nope," she said smugly. "But I hope you are." With that she stole the ball and ran towards the basket, executing her own perfect lay-up. After a few more practice shots, the two started a pick-up game and two hours later they were sweating and the score was tied, 22-22.

"Damn woman," Elliot gasped, taking a long swig from his water bottle.

Olivia looked up, her hands supporting her weight on her knees. "Did you just call me woman?" she said with a mock glare.

Elliot squirted some water at her. "Well, you are!" he defended, lamely.

She took deep, cleansing breaths and laughed. "Good one," she mocked. She grabbed the bottle from him and took her own long swig. "Keep going or call it a tie?" she asked, capping the bottle and tossing it at him.

He caught her toss and set it on the ground between his feet. "What do you think?"

"Keep going?"

"Okay, whoever gets 30 points first, wins," she declared, standing up and motioning for the ball. She caught as he stood and tossed it to her. Starting to dribble the ball, she slowly moved for the basket.

Elliot watched her movements carefully, the way her lithe form danced around the court. Keeping an eye out for her tricky moves, he started running toward her just as she was jumping up to dunk the ball.

"Hey!" she protested as he stole the ball out of midair. She darted after him and proceeded to block most of his shots. Every now and then she would snatch the ball and score some points for herself but Elliot was dangerously close to winning.

Unbeknownst to them and their child-like fun, a dark, hardened-to-the-world pair of eyes watched them from the foliage that surrounded the northeast corner of the park. Shrouded in the cloak of mid-afternoon shade, he moved a tad bit closer to observe the pair. He glowered as he watched Olivia grin, almost lovingly, at her partner. He wanted revenge against these two…and soon he would get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Law & Order:SVU. All that credit belongs to Dick Wolf and his crew…lucky people. Do they realize how lucky? Anyway, yeah…moral of the story: DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. grins_

**Summary: **_What happens when a perp's family member comes in search of his own form of justice? _

I'm dedicating this story to Kelly of the midnight dawn because she has inspired me to write my very first SVU fanfic…and she's been oh so helpful. Thanks for helping me Kelly!

**Chapter 3: **

Elliot and Olivia wrapped up their basketball game and headed back to his place.

"Elliot," Olivia whined, "I don't have clean clothes." She plopped unceremoniously on his couch.

"You can still shower and I'll give you a pair of sweats or something," he offered. He headed into his room and dug around in his dresser. Locating a pair of boxers and a T-shirt that was too small for him.

Olivia looked up as he came back to the living room. "Boxers?" she asked curiously.

He blushed slightly as he shoved the articles of clothing into her arms. "I'll be wearing my only clean pair of sweats. The others are dirty."

She nodded slowly then grinned. "Never though I'd end up in your pants, El," she couldn't help but tease. "I'm showering first," she declared.

Slightly blushing and at a loss for words, Elliot was left standing in his living room as Olivia headed for the bathroom. She started the shower and thought about what just happened. _He's just being nice. Why'd I have to go and embarrass him? He's probably gonna shut down again._ She grinned wryly and shed her sweaty clothes as she jumped into the shower.

After both had cleaned up, they ordered a pizza and ate together as they continued their lively banter. To her surprise, Elliot hadn't shut down but instead had opened up a little more about the divorce before moving on to discuss what his kids were up to and the projects they were involved in at school.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Olivia started.

"Sure, as long as I get the last slice," Elliot joked. He leaned forward as she gladly handed over the last slice.

"How was that blind date?" she asked quietly as she watched him take a bite and chew thoughtfully.

He swallowed and took a swig of his beer. "Well, it was okay. But I didn't have fun on the date, you know?"

Olivia cocked her head and frowned slightly. "Didn't have fun? How so?"

"Well, I just wasn't comfortable. We had a good conversation for the first half; after, I just wanted to come home. There were no feelings of wanting to continue the night," he glanced down at his hands as he admitted part of his feelings. "There was someone else I kept thinking of all night, wishing that I could be with her instead."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Kathy?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, someone else I've grown to love over the years." He watched her curiously for her reaction. She was an intelligent woman; she could figure it out…maybe.

Olivia was silent for a moment, wondering if he was really talking about her. She could only imagine that he was but at this particular moment, sitting in his living room, she was beginning to think it was true.

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted their moment. Snapping out of their thoughts, Elliot and Olivia both jumped up to locate their phones. Olivia got to hers first and held it up, "Mine," she announced and flipped it open with an all-business tone, "Benson."

Elliot watched her pace the living room before he started to gather up their trash and bottles. Tossing the pizza boxes onto his back porch for later, he dropped the bottles in the recycle bin. Wiping off his coffee table with a sponge, he tossed it back into the sink before heading to his bedroom to get dressed for work.

"El, that was Cragen. We have a case in Central Park," she stated somberly. "I'm going to run home and change so I'll meet you at the park?"

Elliot quickly tucked his dress shirt into his pants and grabbed the matching suit jacket. "Don't do that, I'll take you by your apartment and we'll just go in together. Won't be a problem."

"Thanks," she said, not bothering to argue. The job was waiting and it didn't have time for an Elliot and Olivia 'argument.' Elliot sped toward Olivia's apartment so she could change before they headed for Central Park.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked the officer in charge. She crossed under the yellow crime tape and held it up for Elliot as well.

"Dead body, white male, seems to have been sexually assaulted," the officer listed off. He double-checked his notes then handed it over to Elliot who took a glance at it. When Elliot returned the book, the officer took that as his cue for dismissal.

Olivia crouched next to the body and examined the surrounding area more closely. She shook her head trying to clear her racing thoughts of how the human race can be so loving and wonderful yet at the same time, so cruel and inhumane.

"TOD about three o'clock this morning," ME Melinda Warner announced, pulling the thermometer out of the body. "I'll get a rape kit done as soon as the body is delivered." She straightened and faced the detectives.

"Do we have a name?" Elliot asked.

"A Mr. James Olin," Melinda Warner answered. She glanced at Elliot. "Does that ring a bell?"

"No, but it might for someone else," he replied. He smiled at his friend and turned to his partner. "Ready to look for some leads?"

"Absolutely. Let's get this case closed," Olivia answered. She thanked Melinda as Elliot held the tape up for her and they headed for his car.

At the precinct, they gathered around their desks to piece the puzzle together with John Munch and Odafin Tutuola, Fin for short. "Okay, so we know that, for some reason, Mr. Olin was strolling through the park sometime before 3 am. He takes a seat on a park bench and someone decides he needs to die," Munch began.

"Why would anyone wanna walk through the park after ten o'clock is beyond me," Fin muttered under his breath.

Olivia shot him a look and tried to keep from laughing. "Moving on," she coughed. "What else do we know?"

They continued with various scenarios before Cragen entered and handed them a file with a possible lead. Munch and Fin were assigned to fetch the lead while Olivia and Elliot returned to the crime scene for any other possible evidence that may have been missed.

A/N:** I apologize for taking forever and a year to get the next chapter up. I also apologize for its shortness. Umm…what else…oh, hope you liked! LoL **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Law & Order:SVU. All that credit belongs to Dick Wolf and his crew…lucky people. Do they realize how lucky they are? Anyway, yeah…moral of the story: DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. grins_

**Summary: **_What happens when a perp's family member comes in search of his own form of justice? _

For Kelly. She's been my continuous support for this story…even though I'm slow about updating.

**Chapter 4**

"I will make Detective Elliot Stabler pay for sending my uncle to death row," Julian Cuveé muttered to himself. He shuffled through the thousands of pictures he had of Elliot and Olivia. Some by themselves, others of them hanging out or working together.

Slowly, he selected one of Elliot and Olivia playing basketball together and pinned it up on his wall. He stared hard at it for several minutes before glancing at his watch and seeing that the detectives would be arriving at Olivia's building any minute now.

_I could go for the woman or I could go straight for him…maybe torture him for a few days before killing him,_ he thought as he gathered his high-resolution camera and a jacket. Glancing around his apartment, he stepped out into the hall and locked it up tight. He smiled a friendly smile to the little girl who lived across the hall from him before moving to the elevator.

Once outside, he headed toward Broadway and 56th. He turned up the collar of his coat to protect his neck from the wind that was whipping about the city. Arriving at Olivia's apartment, he took refuge in a park across the street where had the perfect view of her window. Twenty minutes later, he sat up straight and watched as Elliot and Olivia arrived at her building.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elliot said to his partner. "I'm having my kids over for dinner tonight."

Olivia smiled, loving how he was so devoted to his children. "Why don't you all just come here for dinner? I'll cook," she offered. "You know I love spending time with your kids."

Elliot grinned. "Ahh, so now the real reason comes out. You only hang out with me so you can hang out with my kids," he teased.

She laughed as he put the car into park and shut it off. "You caught me," she said, playing along. They walked up the front steps together and Olivia got out her key and unlocked the security door.

Julian snapped a few more pictures of them talking and laughing as they entered her building. He glanced up at her window and watched for the light to come on. Once it did, he trained the camera on that window instead.

"I'll call Maureen and tell her to bring everyone over to your place then," Elliot said as she opened the door of her apartment.

"That's fine. I'm gonna go change," she told him. "You have some spare clothes in the hall closet if you'd like to change too."

Elliot nodded as he held his cell up to his ear and called his oldest daughter.

Olivia headed into her bedroom and flicked on the light. She shut her door partway and headed to the bed where she sat down and pulled off her shoes. After she changed, she joined Elliot in the living room where he had changed as well and was making himself comfortable. "What did Maureen say?"

"That she can't make it but she'll call Kathy and tell her where to drop the kids off," Elliot said, moving his legs so she could sit next to him on the couch.

"Why can't Maureen make it?" Olivia wondered as she plopped down next to him.

"She has finals to prep for so she's been studying extra hard this week," Elliot explained. "But she's sorry she can't make it and told me to tell you hi."

"Well, tell her hi back when you can," Olivia grinned. "What do you want me to make for dinner?"

Elliot sat and thought about it before requesting lasagna and a salad. She agreed and left his side to head into the kitchen and he searched around in the hall closet for the duffel that held his spare clothes. "I'll just be in the bathroom changing," he hollered at her as he headed into her bathroom.

"Okay!" she hollered in reply, a grin on her face. He was a great detective but could be such a dork at times; especially knowing he was getting a chance to spend some quality time with his children.

Outside, across the street, Julian placed a few pictures of the two detectives into a manila envelope. He wrote a quick threatening note and placed it with the pictures before sealing the envelope. _Maybe this will bring them down a few notches_, he smiled to himself. Glancing both ways before crossing the street, he dashed across and slinked along in the shadows of Olivia's building before locating her name and apartment number on the directory out front.

Putting on a nonchalant attitude, he casually rang her doorbell and waited for her reply. Identifying himself as a deliveryman, she let him through and he climbed the steps to her floor. He walked down the hall, glancing at the numbers as he went before finding hers. He knocked twice before leaning down to put the envelope in front of the door and headed back to the stairs. No need to be recognized before it was necessary.

Olivia, wiping her hands on a towel, opened the door and frowned when she didn't see anyone in the hall. Stepping out slightly, she looked up and down the hall before shrugging. Just as she went to shut the door, something caught her attention. Kneeling down, she lifted the manila envelope into her hands cautiously. "Hey, Elliot?" she called into the apartment.

Elliot poked his head out from the kitchen where he had joined her since changing. "Yeah?" he replied, coming over to stand next to her. "What's this?" he asked, taking the envelope out of her hands and turning it over as he inspected it.

"I have no idea. I found it outside my door just now. Do you think it's safe to open it?" she asked as they moved back into her apartment and she shut the door.

Just as he was about to say something, he heard his cell ringing. "Stabler," he answered, propping the phone between his ear and shoulder, as he gently shook the envelope. "Oh hi Kathy. Yeah, to Olivia's apartment," he said, giving Kathy the address. "See you in a bit," he hung up. "I don't see why you can't open it," he told Olivia, handing it back to her and setting his phone on the end table.

She shrugged. "Why not?" she peeled back the little prongs that held the seal to the body of the envelope. She peeked into the envelope before sticking her hand in. "Just some paper," she said pulling out the contents, "or some pictures," she frowned. Her expression hardened as she added, "Of us."

Elliot grabbed them out of her hands as she skimmed the note. She subconsciously shivered and stepped closer to Elliot. "What the hell is this?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, Elliot, apparently someone has been spying on us," she replied sarcastically, grabbing the pictures back to take a closer look herself.

He, in return, took the note from her and read through it. "What the hell?" he repeated.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out calmly. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to put these back in the envelope and then take them to Cragen in the morning. I want to enjoy the night with you and the kids," she said firmly. She placed the envelope on her hall table so she could remember to take them in the morning.

Julian smiled to himself as he returned to his post across the street, not paying attention to the traffic around him. A car honked and he gave a friendly wave in return, as if not having a care in the world. Just as he returned to his bench, he noticed the car that honked had stopped in front of the building and a teenager along with two younger children stepped out, waving to the woman driving.

He watched with curious eyes as they were let into the building. _I wonder…_he thought to himself, _no, better to kidnap just one of the detectives._ He sat back and put his scope to his eye to watch the activity above the street. He observed that they were in Olivia's apartment and hugging both of the detectives. He also noticed that they hugged Elliot differently than Olivia. He concluded that they must be Elliot's kids.

He moved the scope from his eye and jotted some notes on his notepad. _Well, it's nice to have a few options,_ he thought. He sat back and watched them play happy family for a while longer before growing bored with the scene. He packed up his stuff and made his way back home. He'll return at a later date and time, but at the moment, he wanted some dinner for himself.


End file.
